State of the union
by sailor stararies
Summary: What if at the ball Ashley had been there?What if Rhett had kissed Scarlettat that moment?My version of how things should've gone down at the charity ball


"Has the war started?" I said jokingly.

"Sir, you...you should have made your presence known." she stammered, quite surprised. I smiled. I loved how naive she looked as the moment. How wonderful she looked.

"In the middle of that beautiful love scene? That wouldn't have been very tactful, would it? But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I said trying to lighten the tense mood.

"Sir, you are no gentleman." she quipped.

"And you miss are no lady. Don't think that I hold that against you. Ladies have never held any charm for me."

"First you take a low, common advantage of me, then you insult me!" she replied angrily.

I wanted to laugh. She looked like a cat with its hair standing on end.

"I meant it as a compliment. And I hope to see more of you when you're free of the spell of the elegant Mr. Wilkes. He doesn't strike me as half good enough for a girl of your...what was it...your passion for living?"

I meant that statement. Ashley Wilkes was too soft. She was to wild, sharp tongued, too bold for the likes of that shrimpish man she called her love.

"How dare you! You aren't fit to wipe his boot!"

"And you were going to hate him for the rest of your life." I replied as she exited the room. I let out a sigh of satisfaction. The meeting would be to people anything, but pleasant, but to me I was content.

It was now the night of the benefit for the hospital and after making my presence know to Ms. Hamilton as well as the other guest, I sat back and awaited the festivities.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen. I have a startling surprise for the benefit of the hospital. Gentlemen, if you wish to lead the opening real with the lady of your choice, you must bid for her." Dr. Meade said excitedly.

I watched as all the young women squealed. I could only picture how shocked Scarlet was. I gave a silent prayer thanking god for giving the idea and the perfect opportunity to see the woman I wanted as my own. I continued to walk forward, while hearing the conversation from some of the ladies.

"Caroline Meade, how could you permit your husband to

conduct this, this, slave auction?"

"Darling Merry Weather, how dare you criticize me? Melanie Wilkes told the doctor that if it's for the benefit of the cause, it's quite all right."

"She did?"

"Oh dear, oh dear, where are my smelling salts? I think I shall faint."

"Don't you dare faint, Lilly Beth Hamilton. If Melanie says it's all right, it is all right."

"Come gentlemen, do I hear your bids? Make your offers! Don't be bashful, gentlemen! "

"Twenty dollars! Twenty dollars for Miss May belle Merryweather."

"Twenty five dollars for Miss Fanny Ossing!" another replied. I walked forward.

"Only twenty five dollars to give?"

"One hundred and fifty dollars in gold.' I shouted.

I could hear everyone gasp. My eyes looked to the left. Then to the right. Then forward to Mr. Meade, awaiting the anticipated question.

" For what lady, sir?" He asked. I got ready for the cannonballs to sound.

"For Mrs. Charles Hamilton." I replied calmly. _Cannonballs sounding_.

"For whom, sir?" he repeated. He obviously hadn't gotten the question or rather he did, but he was shocked.

"Mrs. Charles Hamilton.

"Mrs. Hamilton is in mourning, Captain Butler. But I'm sure any of our Atlanta belles would be proud to -"

"Dr. Meade, I said Mrs. Charles Hamilton." I replied in an assertive tone. I wasn't going to give up easily. I knew they wouldn't turn me down automatically, since I had a generous donation to give.

"She will not consider it, sir." A typical legitimate excuse. _How delightful_.

"Oh, yes, I will." she shouted.

I smiled. I was happy to see that she was smiling as she met my side.

"We've sort of shocked the Confederacy, Scarlett."

"It's a little like blockade running, isn't it?" she said happily.

"It's worse. But I expect a very fancy profit out of it." I answered honestly.

"I don't care what you expect or what they think, I'm gonna dance and dance. Tonight I wouldn't mind dancing with Abe Lincoln himself." I smiled as everyone got into place and the dancing began.

We waltzed the first few minutes neither of us talking. I felt her hand in mine. I felt wonderful. She may have been dressed in black, but she was beautiful. She was an angel in my eyes. I could smell the magnolia and rose perfume she was wearing out of all the other scents that were permeating the room, thanks to the heat. I took in a deep breath taking in her scent. How to god I wanted to kissed her neck. To nibble it, to lick her. To pleasure her.

She began to flirt. I immediately put an end to it. Flirting all fine and dandy, but I wanted to make my motive and intentions clear and flirting was not the way to do it.

"Don't start flirting with me. I'm not one of your plantation beaux. I want more than flirting from you." I said a hint of annoyance in my voice. I wanted her so badly.

" What do you want?" she asked innocently.

"I'll tell you, Scarlett O'Hara, if you'll take that Southern-belle simper off your face." I answered calmly, a smile forming.

"Someday I want you to say to me the words I heard you say to Ashley Wilkes: "I love you!"

" That's something you'll never hear from me, Captain Butler, as long as you live."

"I doubt that.'' I said as I kissed her passionately on the mouth. I took in the taste of her. It was delicious. It tasted sweeter than the sweetest honey. I felt my carnal desires begin to rise faster than the heat so we parted.

"Rhett, don't. I shall faint." was her reply.

"I want you to faint. This is what you were meant for. None of the fools you've ever known have kissed you like this, have they? Your Charles, or your stupid Ashley." I hadn't meant for it to come off as mean. She played her part gracefully. Denying my kiss had no affect on her whatsoever. I knew she was still stuck on them, Ashley Wilkes in particular. However she was blushing, a sign she enjoyed it.

God that woman needed to stop hanging around that married man, but then again she had no self control and neither did I.

"Ha! You'll never corner me, Rhett Butler, or frighten me. You've lived in dirt so long you can't understand anything else and you're jealous of something you can't understand." she said arrogantly.

"Jealous, am I?"I said my anger softening for only a moment. I let out a surprised laugh. I continued to waltz with her, my hold on her tightening.

"Yes, I suppose I am — even though I know you've been faithful to me all along. How do I know? Because I know Ashley Wilkes and his honorable breed. They're gentlemen! That's more than I can say for you or for me. We're not gentlemen, and we have no honor, have we? It's not that easy, Scarlett. You've turned me out while you chased Ashley Wilkes, while you dreamed of Ashley Wilkes. This is one night you're not turning me out.'' I answered, as I pulled her near me. I harshly pressed my lips to hers, at the moment Melanie and her dear beloved Ashley waltzed near us.

We parted. I looked into her green eyes, dizzy with surprise. I felt her grow limp in my arms after she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Scarlett?''

"Rhett? I-I need to lie down.''

"All right, put you arms around my neck.'' She did as she was told and I carried her out of the function into the open space. Ashley made no attempt to stop me for he probably had a hunch to stay out of this whole situation, least he wanted Scarlett after him like a bear to honey.

I felt her warm breath against my neck, as the cool air nipped at the back of my neck. I looked down to find her unconscious. Probably from the shock of me kissing her that fiercely. I carried her to my carriage, before placing her gingerly on the soft velvet seat.

"Where to,Mr. Butler?'' asked my driver.

"Home.'' I replied as I stroked Scarlett's dark brown hair.

"Don't worry Scarlett. Sleep, my dear. Just sleep.'' I murmured as the carriage began its journey to my home.


End file.
